Deviants
by Hohenhein Leichten
Summary: Jack Kirby produced a comic about Gods walking the earth. I have submitted a comic script of a story of when the horrific and disgusting plague our lives. A mature script of what it means to be ever changing/


Deviants(Warning Very Mature)

by

Hohenheim Leichten

**Chapter 1: When Gods Walk into Shit**

**Page 1**

Splash Page of book summary on the back of the cover

At the dawn of homosapiens the heavenly gods came down to judge the beast below. In their conclusion they found that one race that stole the title of Prometheus. Upon that day they took it upon themselves to guide humanity to achieve our full potential as gods...or monsters.

After witnessing the birth of the super solider and transcribing the heroes of WWII, Jack Kirby became fascinated by these metahumans, setting out on a journey into the unknown, challenging the way we think forever. His adventure lead him to the many marvels that our world hides. But none so uncanny and weird than the race simply known as the Deviants. Twin to the race known as the Eternals, the Deviants were created at the dawn of man, by an alien race, as a horrifying glance into humanities grotesque future. Ever changing, none are born the same, each generation more frightening than the last.

Come join us in this suspenseful tale, one that will astonish you. _Deviants_ is a postmortem vocalization of diary entries kept by Jack "the king" Kirby during his mind blowing stay at a Deviant colony, long before Professor Holden's discovery. Share the experience of a race of differents and a society that dares to call itself humanities future. Brought to you by Goodman Publications, the same publishers that brought you other Kirby experiences in _Inhumans_, _Asgard_, and _Subterraneans._

**Page 2**

Moving back from the book into a birds eye view of Zuras, Ikaris, and Karkas(in human form). Zuras is in formal attire, Ikaris in a dirty hoody and jeans, and Karkas in casual work attire. They are sitting together in a populated dinner in San Francisco. Ikaris is confronting Zuras, of Zuras' action of putting Ikaris in stasis for getting involved in humanity's relations, only to erase his memory and place him with the third generation of Eternals. Karkas is there for the moral support of his good friend Ikaris.

"How could you!" Ikaras shouts

**Page 3**

In a calm and collective manner Zuras speaks, "Listen..."

"How dare you!" Ikaris interrupts Zuras, "Are you now trying to make excuses"

Zuras standing up and slamming his hand down on the table proclomates with a booming voice, "Listen you damn child. Do you think that you were the only one. Do you think that when I was instructed to put one of my fellow Eternals into that damnable machine, that it did not tear at my very soul?"

With everyone staring at him, Zuras sits back down and takes a calm and collective pose once again. "Listen my child, my friend, my Eternal. You have forgotten yourself, as i forgot myself in that brief outburst. Your action were not like those of Gilgamesh, heroic and just. Your actions were driven by greed and wrath. They were horrific psychotic actions. You had a taste for human blood and lulled yourself to songs of their children screaming. I am not here for your forgiveness..."

Focus fades from Zuras and Ikaris' argument to Karkus looking down upon the book .

**Page 4**

Ikaris and Karkus are walking down the street with Ikaris still complaining about Zuras, Karkus stares off into space.

"What an patanic ass. The smell the defecation was pungent on his breath. May his atoms be ripped apart as mine..." A shouting Ikaris fades, "Karkas. Karkas...oh dear friend forgive my swinish manner. Thank you for coming to support me, my therapist will be very pleased that I had you joined me...Karkas?"

"What...sorry. Just been a long day.", spaces Karkas

"Karkas your attitude of late has been really down, this job has really gotten to you. Why dont you just quit?"

"Yeah...well, heres my stop. Peace"

**Page 5**

Karkas exits an elevator to find two coworkers in an awkward situation. A female co worker holds up a pair of keys to a male coworker, giving him cutsy eyes. Karkas feels embarrassment for the situation. The male coworker accepts the keys and the female coworker walks into the elevator with another man. Passing Karkas she flirtatiously glides her hand across Karkas' biceps. The male coworker glares at Karkas, as to say don't touch my woman.

**Page 6**

Karkas looks akwarded out and quickly moves, saying under his breath, "Fuck that shit". Karkas sits down and takes a deep breath.

"Hey! Hey You!" Karkas boss roars

"Hey, Jack" Karkas wimpers

"Let me ask you a question." the boss sternly asks, "A question specifically for you. Did you get the email."

"Yes"

"Did you read the damn message?"

"Um...yes"

"What does it say"

"..."

"I said what does it say. Are you just a fucking retard."

"I...um..."

"God you're such a fucking mess. What the hell is wrong with you. What did you think gave you the right to do this. Get your goddamn shit together. You know you freak out everyone here. Youre just so god damn weird. And don't you dare even try to give me any excuses...everyones trying to give excuses."

Karkas looks blankly at him

"Well. Read the damn message again. And stop fucking up."

The boss walks away with Karkas looking defeated

**Page 7**

After work, Karkas stumbling down a deserted street, with a half drunken handle of cheap whiskey in his hand. He come upon the heroic masked hero, Illuminator, fighting a super villain fighting in the middle of the street. With an angered look of mysticism, Karkas stares at the two muttering under his breath, "Fucking superheroes."

**Page 8**

"Hey! Hey You!" Karkas roars

They both stop fighting and look at Karkas

"Let me ask you a question. A question specifically for you. Do you know what you are doing" Karkas barks while poking the Illuminator's chest

"Yes" the Illuminator answers

"Do you have your damn eyes open?"

"Um...yes"

"What does do you see"

"..."

"I said, what do you see Are you just a fucking retard."

"I...um..."

"God you're such a fucking mess. What the hell is wrong with you. What did you think gave you the right to do this. Get your goddamn shit together. You know you freak out everyone here. Youre just so god damn weird. And don't you dare even try to give me any excuses...everyones trying to give excuses."

The Illuminator looks blankly at Karkas

"Well. Open your damn eyes again. And stop fucking up."

After a moment of silence The Illuminator takes a crack at Karkas (because thats what superheroes do, beaten people & thats what I would do if some asshole talked to me like that) breaking his hand. Karkas, half human half deviant, looks at the super villain. The super villain runs right at Karkas, knocking himself out upon Karkas' full Deviant chest.

**Page 9**

Karkas in ripped clothing stomps up the building scaring his neighbors.

**Page 10**

Getting to his door, Karkas, as a full deviant, tries to squeeze through the passage. Angered he shrinks back down to a reasonable size to fit in. Walking through his apartment he transforms back to his deviant self and grabs a large bottle of wine. And a wine opener. He plops himself onto his couch, takes a deep breath, only to be disturbed by a seterotypical gay screech, "HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Page 11**

Holding his face in his claws, Ransak the Reject, walks in wearing a baby v-neck tee, short shorts showing a detailed bulge, knee high socks, and a macklemore hair cut. Ransak gives a loving hug to the embarrassed Karkas.

"Honey. Whats the matter?" Ransak swoons

"Just not right now." Karkas replies

"You're drunk already aren't you? You know you get horny when you get drunk. Oh, stop being such a stick in the mud, you know I'm fucking with you. Geez, not to insult you or anything, but you know you're like my brother, but not. That's why I get to fuck with you...you depressed little sandbag. I'm just trying to give your life a little fun."

"Will you just fucking stop this?" Karkas grudges

"Stop what? fucking with you?"

"No, this weird gay shtick you do"

"SHTICK! God, for a best friend you really don't know anything" Ransak yells as he slams the door to his room

**Page 12**

A drunken Karkas passes out in his living room

**Page 13**

Ransak hits a sleeping Karkas over the head, screaming, "Wake Up!"

A hung over Karkas, as a human, gets ready for work in front of a mirror.

**Page 14-15**

Karkas going through his life in the sense of "Wake up, you sleepy head".

Going to work/At Work/Going home/Being drunk/Waking up/Going to work/At Work/Going Home/Being Drunk/Waking up/Going to work/ at work...

**Page 16**

Splash page of a human Karkas being drunk at a bar on a Friday

**Page 17**

A human Karkas goes to take a leak only to find that the bathroom is in use. He stumbles out the door and takes a piss in the shadowy alley behind the bar

**Page 18**

He drunkenly slams into a group of men

"Whoooaaaa...sorry guys didn't mean to..."

Karkas looks down to see a woman in her late 20's/early 30's, there are signs that she is being attacked.

"Fuck this dumbass up" Screams one of the men

Another man breaks a bottle across Karkas' face.

Holding his bloodied face Karkas, tears into his Deviant form and starts to beat up the men.

**Page 19**

As the fight concludes Karkas and the woman stare at each other.

**Page 20**

Karkas and the woman laying naked on a bed after sex.

"That was awesome" breaths a glowing Julia

**Chapter 2: Shit Happens**

**Page 1**

A Month and a half Later

Karkas is at his office desk, sits back, then gets up. He walks up to the water cooler and takes a drink. Karkas turns around to find the female and male coworkers from the previous chapter, glaring at him.

"Hey Joe. Hey Jen." Karkas joyfully ignores their glare.

"Karkas...Why are you even here!?" Joe stabes

Karkas stares at them with a look that says, did you really just fucking ask me that. Karkas looks down, then smiles, then laughs.

"I don't know...evolution." Karkas says throwing their shit to the side.

Jen's eyes brighten up and turns to Joe stating, "Oh, thats a good one!"

**Page 2**

On a cold afternoon a human Karkas walks down a busy San Francisco street with the girl from the last chapter.

"What a bunch of assholes. Seriously why?" questions Julia

"Well it was really weird. I probably bought it on myself. Jen was kind of into me when I first walked in there…." Says an embarrassed Karkas.

"You don't need to explain it to me, people fuck up. I made plenty of stupid mistakes and most likely make plenty more, but one of the most important things in life is forgiveness. Not only of other, but also yourself. so if you hate your job so much why don't you just quit, your super smart?"

"What do you want me to say. I have no degree. Also I'm an illegal, I have to keep a low profile."

"Is that why you don't want to be a superhero?" Julia eggs Karkas

"Don't even get me started on that." Says an annoyed Karkas

"No seriously why don't you have one of your Avenger friends hook you up with one of their many get free cards they magically pull out of their ass all the time..."

**Page 3**

-On a sunny morning a Deviant Karkas and Julia are relaxing together in a park. Karkas reading the _Deviants_ book and Julia is just staring out into the sky.

"Why don't you go full Deviant all the time?" Julia asks

"Ummm...what"

Julia sits up annoyed, "I said..."

"Hey, I told you. Sersi gave me this as a gift so I could fit into this world. And I mean fit, I'm fucking huge."

"Oh ya Sersi. The one you fucked?"

"Ya, we hooked up a couple of times. But that's way behind me now. I mean we're still friends."

"Friends?" Julia mocks

"You know what I mean. And don't you be hating on her, she a good person who help me through some bad times."

After a moment of silence, Julia asks, "How's the book going?"

"Good! Jack has quite a grasp on my society and culture. I mean he's a wordy fuck, but very grand and thrilling."

"Didn't he write the World War II Captain America comics?"

"He drew them, but more importantly, he did more than that, he and his friend Joe, his friend from art school, the other guy who worked on the Captain America comics, were assigned to guard duty when Steve Rogers was given the super soldier serum. When they ask for volunteers they jumped at the chance to make those comics. Though Jack was so inspired he took it upon himself to search the world for other marvels."

"That sounds really dangerous"

"Na, Jack was an adventurer, a dreamer, and the guy could fight like a bull. Damn did he love to fight. Its the whole reason he was in the army in the first place. Got caught fight one night and his only options were jail or the army. You can pretty much blame them for giving us the worlds greatest adventure, that is the Yancy Street Gang."

"Who?..."

**Page 4**

A human Karkas and Julia are laughing loudly while having dinner at a fancy restaurant.

"...I just don't like how superheroes judge other peoples moralities" Rants Karkas

"What do you mean you judge people all the time?" Laughs Julia

"Only when they're judging other people...but basically whenever I want to be a prick."

"Hahaha! Ok your turn." Julia chuckles

"Alright give me a moment. What is this mysterious past you've been hiding from me?" Karkas cracked

"What do you mean" Julia shakes it off.

"Don't try to fool me. I have a knack for this stuff. Now what have you been hiding" Karkas leans back

Julia regrets, "Ok, you got me...I was the person who founder the Super Heroes Over the World."

"The S.H.O.W! Wow, wasn't that back when the Fantastic Four was founded. How old are..." Karkas blurts out, and quickly realizes what he had done, "And now I'm going to take my foot out of my mouth and let you continue."

*Cough* Julia slowly starts, "First I was thirteen when I developed it...I was...a child protegee back before all this...and it didn't not help that my parents are well connected...and would hijack my ideas. When the Fantastic Four and the Hulk first showed up, it all made my eyes glittered, but I felt that we needed to support our non-super heroes. So I started this NGO that would support local heroes across the world. It started all and well, but then one of our South American "super heroes" turned out to be Baron Zemo. Our funders were connected to Hydra. With all that, my main consultant embezzled all the money. All of within, three weeks from opening, we shut down. I've never again wanted to deal with politics or super hero hypocrisy, again."

"Wow! I'm sorry that happened to you..and what I said earlier." Karkas mumbles

"It's alright. At least you've remembered yourself. Most people are unable to accomplish that." Julia flirtatiously cracks.

**Page 5**

A deviant Karkas(in hiking gear) and Julia hike through the Henry Choe Hills.

"So why can't you be happy for him?" Julia questions

"Because we deviants don't have homosexuals, he's a fake." Grunts Karkas

"What do you mean you don't have gays"

"Our specie is ever changing. And that even means our our gender genetics. There are no same sexes. Its all kinds of complicated. One deviant could look like a human woman, but be a male, and vice versa. For example I have a goomar...which is technically my birth mother...is a deviant that has no gametes of their own, but incubates gametes of other deviants injected to them." Rants Karkas

"Well my question still remains: Why can't you just be happy for him?"

**Page 6**

Splash page of a deviant Karkas and Julia at the movies. Deviant Karkas is scaring the shit out of other movie goers. Julia just loving it. Kind of like a Charles Addams cartoon.

**Page 7**

Karkas and Julia fighting

"God damn it, why do you have to be such a cunt?" Karkas fires off

"Fuck you, limp dick." Julia stabs

"Fuck me. Can't you see beyond your own self"

"No, no. There is no way you can blame me for all this"

"You know what. I'm done with all this. I'm going!"

"Ya, just go and hide, like you do all the fucking time. Do damn afraid of showing your true self to the world"

**Page 8**

A human Karkas and Julia walking with Julia's uncle, who looks striking like Alan Moore, at a mental hospital garden.

"...When he was in college my uncle was caught dealing acid by the police. They beat him so bad he's basically brain dead now."

After a moment of silence Julia questions, "Karkas where are we going with this?"

"What do you mean" Karkas questions

Julia stops and give Karkas a hard look and states, "Karkas...I love you."

Karkas stares at Julia. Slowly he starts to smile while changing back into deviant form. His large arm stretched out wide and gives Julia a great big bear huge. Throwing her up into the air. Catching Julia in his arms he explodes, "Oh holy hell, I love you like the Earth loves the sun."

Then gives Julia a deep kiss

**Page 9**

Karkas at work, receives a text from Julia.

_Hey-_Julia

_Hey Sexy_-Karkas

_What u up 2_

_Work_

_We having fun tonight ;)_

_Hell ya:)_

**Page 10-15**

A deviant Karkas and Julia are hanging out on the couch in Karkas' apartment. They start some foreplay and drop into hardcore sex. Passion love making, but like HBO/ Game of Thrones kind of sexy graphic. I look to the artist Black Dog. A tv interview talks over the the love making:

"We are back now with our guest, the media mogul of the Goodman Media Corporation, Stan Lieberman." Speaks the interviewer

"Thank you Jim, glad to be here."

"Yes, thank you. So Mr. Lieberman...can I call you Stan?"

"Yes practically everyone does."

"So Stan, before you created one of the largest media groups in the country, you had meager begins as a gofer, at one of your uncle Martian Goodmans' many publications companies."

"Ah yes. I was a gofer at his comic book company Timely comics."

"That would be the comic book company that published the stories of our World War II super heroes."

"Yes, originally it started as a way to fill in space at his news stands, we weren't taken so seriously back then. Taking stories of real life superheroes, they were doing well, but not well enough. Luckily enough Martian had some connections at the government that wanted to produce materials of Captain America, basically propaganda pieces. During the war we expanded our super hero roster and I was promoted to head editor. It was a grand old time, I got to shake hands with all the super heroes, Captain America, Jim Hammond the original Human Torch. Though one person no one really liked was Namor, so brash, always looking down at you some how, you didn't want to get in his way. Though one man who would never back down from Namor, was Jack. I remember the first time Namor walked into our office, and Jack looked Namor right in his eye and gave Namor guff about flooding New York. Well it was lucky that Hammond was there too, or else Jack would have ended up as a pancake on the other side of Manhattan. Its was like the circus came to town when one of these masked heroes walked through our doors. It would disrepute the work on the other floors, cause one person would spot a glance of caps suit from beneath the coat he was wearing, then next thing you would know our office was flooded with people just hoping to get a look at these marvels. But then after the war both superheroes and comics began to unravel, I mean we tried moving away, trying other comics. And by the late 50's Atlas comics, that's what we called ourselves then, just fell apart.

"That's when your uncle transferred you to the Daily Bugle."

"He was very impressed with my work over at Timely and never blamed me for what happened. Now I don't like to admit this, but I remember there, when they were moving the furniture out of our offices, being on the edge of tears, it was a sad day for everyone there, there wasn't a dry eye in the place, it was a place of magic, of dreams, he came in put his hand on my shoulder and said, 'Stan there was nothing you could do. It was just time. You'll always have a home at my company'. I mean it wasn't till the mid to late sixties did comic books come back into fashion, thanks to underground comics and the pulp art of an old Atlas comic artist colleague Steve Ditko, and by then I wanted nothing to do with comic books ever again".

"And through your tenderer as chief editor at the Daily Bugle, sales of the paper hit record numbers, namely for your strong opposition against superheroes, such as the First Line. There were even rumors that you influenced John Jonah Jameson attacks on Spider-Man."

"Listen I was a heavy influence for him, but as everyone knows Jonah does whatever Jonah wants to do. But to answer your question, it was a different time. As I said before, after the war superheroes fell apart. There wasn't much excitement in them after the war, no one really wanted to buy their comics, but what really ruined it were the scandalizes. It all started, I think, 1951, with the "superhero four". Lets see, I believe it was American Ace, Merzah the Mystic, Blue Diamond, and Slo-Mo Jones, were forced to stand in front of congress and confesses communist activities. The outcry for the demilitarization, if not all removal of superheroes from international incidents, from both at home and international, was due to the 1953 38th Parallel Incident that ended the Korean War. We thought it couldn't get any worse, then _Seduction of the Innocent_ came out stating that masked vigilantism was turning our youth into homosexuals, criminals and communist, and that the comics that we printed were their propaganda mouthpiece. There was the death of Jim Hammond, the disappearance of Namor and the retirement of The Angel. It seemed golden examples superheroes were just fading from our sights. There was a scandal of one of the surviving Arrow Brothers marrying his younger cousins and drug charges on the Whizzer. The real nail in the coffin was the scandal covering Commie Smasher Captain America."

"You mean William Burnside, the man who used a corrupt super soldier serum to take on not only the mantle of Captain America, but for the name and face of Steve Rogers, the original Captain America."

"I remember the day that the Hoover gave us the news that the Captain America and Bucky of the time were really a communist spies who had killed the original Captain America and Bucky, it was a foggy morning that day in Manhattan. Now we know that was just a cover up for their mistakes but then it was a shocking as hearing about Pearl Harbor or Jack Kennedy being shot. But you get what I am saying. It got bad, there was a strong push in congress to have all superheroes and metahumans alike imprisoned. Nothing ever passed, not at least at the federal level, and I don't think at the state too. There may have been many towns and counties scattered around the country passed anti superhero/metahuman laws, but thanks to the FDR's "Captain America" executive order, many of those laws were stricken down during the Civil Rights Era. It was hard being a superhero, and it was even harder for us who wrote about them. I remember, during those times, I couldn't tell people what I did for a living, I would tell them I was a writer. I mean one time I told a store clerk, in the boondocks somewhere up north, that I worked in comics, he spat in my face and had me thrown out of town. In the early sixties it seemed, with the Blue Marvel, there was going to be a silver age of marvels, even I got my hopes up again. Unlike others, when it came out he was black, he still had my papers support. I went to the ends of the earth to support that man, and almost lost my job doing so. At the end of it, I too, stopped believing in these marvelous golden people, that once seem would save humanity. Like many of the scares during that time it seemed fizzled out, but was still very taboo. And you know, in some places, still taboo to this very day to be a superhero."

**Page 16**

Behind close doors Ransak is having sex, things get weird and a naked Ransak kicks the man out of the apartment

**Page 17**

-Ransak noticing noise coming from Karkas' room walks in to find a human Karkas changing into a delivery man's uniform.

"You're back early" Ransak questions

"And you're naked" Karkas jokes

"How was the trip."

"Oh you know, awkward as ever." Karkas jests

"So...you going to be telling me about all this"

"What...oh, its a surprise. For Julia."

"A surprise?"

"Ya a romantic surprise. She doesn't know I'm back early, so I'm going to show up at her door dressed up as a flower delivery guy. You know some role playing."

"Ok...I trust what you're doing, but how long you've been together."

"Long enough, why does it matter?"

"No reason...just, I've known some people that...well these things turn up bad for them. That's all"

"Well, it looks like clear sailing from here."

**Page 18**

Karkas bounces his way up Julia's building

**Page 19**

Karkas knocking on Julia's door

**Page 20**

Splash page of Ben Grimm opening the door

**Page 21**

Splash page close up of Ben Grimm's orange rocky, yet flexible semi-hard penis.

**Chapter 3: Shit that rolls down the hill**

**Page 1-2**

Karkas' office. Outside Karkas' cubical Joe is chasing after an annoyed Jen. They stop in front of Karkas' cubical. Jen gives a yelling to Joe and leaves. Joe stands there with a whimper look. Then Joe's face hardens as his eyes turn to a hungover Karkas, with his head on his desk.

"Karkas get back to work." Demands Joe

Karkas looks up giving Joe a hard look and grunts, "Joe...you aren't my god damned boss"

"Well I was during the Johnston project and as soon as Jack names me, I'm going to be your boss for the Appleseed project. So you better get use to it." Joe strikes back with wild eyes

**Page 3**

A human Karkas, just off from work, stares out of a diner window, the same diner from the first chapter. Ben Grimm appears behind him, in his signature trench coat and hat. Karkas tries to ignores him.

"Julia said this is the place to find you." Ben says while sitting down in the booth and taking off his hat. He signals the waitress, "Can I get coffee, black. You know she's been trying to call you?"

After a period of silence Ben speaks, "So...um...geez, I'm not very good at this, but I feel for youz. I'm not the kind of guy that goez around stealing other peoples girls. She never once told me about you. I'm real sorry this all had to happen. "

Karkas ignores, so Ben goes on, "Listen, Karkas, I know how you feel buddy, I'm the original Gerber monster. Before all these weirdo mutants started to pop up, hell even before Banner became green as envy over me. Hell, you should have seen it back in the days, I couldn't peek out the window without making children scream and old ladiez faint You don't know how good you got now because of your blue eyed baby boy here..."

**Page 4**

Karkas, still looking out the window, starchly interrupts, "I was imprisoned."

"What?" sputters Ben

"You know nothing of my culture. Since birth I was rejected by my mother and imprisoned for 70 years. The title of Reject, the lowest of the low. Lower than dirty. People wouldn't waste their spit on me. Forced to work, forced to fight. Forced to die. And for what?"

"Well, gezz, kid when you put it like that..." Ben mumbles, "No. I'm forgetting what I'm saying . I know how it feels to feel so alone and so feared, then finding the most amazing person in the world, who accepts you for you. It hurts."

After a moment of silence Ben continues, "You know she didn't do it because of who you are, right? She did it because...she was scared. Scared of what you and she had. After you left...Julia was heart broken, for the life of me I couldn't get the girl to stop crying. She couldn't believe what she had done. I've probably know the girl the longest, and shes always been a monster chaser, but she never thought that she would fall in love with one of us. Hell the moment I meet her I knew what her deal was, at least I thought I did. I know when these things happen its hard to forgive and forget, but do the least and talk to the girl, shes been locked in her apartment for weeks now beating herself up over a stupid mistake. And hell, it might just help you too."

Ben finishes his coffee and starts heading to the door. At the last minute he turns around to say one last thing to Karkas, "Listen kid, you must feel like you don't deserve it. The love and happiness you got from her. It's what a monster like you gets for even trying, right? But you..you do deserve it. I deserve it, we all deserve it. Cost me a god damned handful of amazing women before I figured that out."

Ben puts on his hat and heads out

*So how big was his cock?

**Page 5**

Karkas still in his work clothing, passed out on the couch, is awaken by Ransak, just in a towel, seductively laying on the side of the couch above Karkas' head.

"SO! How was it!?"

"Wha..."Karkas gargles

"The Thing's big old orange cock, you dummy." Says Ransak twisting Karkas' hair with his index finger.

"Fucking stop that" Batting Ransak's hand from his hair, "How do you know? Wait never mind...fucking Jonny Storm. Fucking superheroes"

"This is like the most juiciest piece of gossip right now, beside whom Janet van Dyne is hooking up with now. What...there's nothing wrong with an empowering women not being afraid of getting her groove on. What? I'm not calling her a slut...well maybe I am...SLUT! Ohhh I'm am a naughty little one aren't I? Anyway back to the penis...was it all rocky like the rest of his body? If it was all rocky how the hell does it get hard? I heard that he has to use a special condom that Richards invented out of the unstable molecule which stops him from murdering woman with his monstrous ding a ling. How disgusting was it, was it all mutated and looked like a horse penis? Did it smell like he does? Is it a retractable penis like a dog? I have this theory that when he got all mutated he his penis became like a dog penis, retractable, like I ask before, and that's why you don't see his penis when ever he wears those atrocious...what would you call them...hell I don't know. The big blue diapers he always wears. Some say that he has no penis at all and wears a strapon...omg did you see the Thing wear a strap on? I mean they say that's why he's always bitching about becoming human again..."

Karkas, who has been lost in his own head finally interrupts, "Ghaur came to my work today."

"Oh god what happened?"

**Page 6**

Hours Earlier: Back at Karkas' cubicle, Joe, with wild eyes, stares down an annoyed Karkas. When suddenly a voice crooks, "Human! Do you dare be passively aggressive with one of my kind?"

Surprised, Joe looks down to find a gray impish creature in a velvety red robe aggressively staring back at Joe.

**Page 7**

Joe starts off panel as the creature flatly speaks, "Guards"

Joe is chased off panel by a pair of horrific Deviant Centurions, Karkas pokes his head over the wall of the cubical looking at the creature, "...Ghaur?"

**Page 8**

From a view of outside the diner, Karkas accuses, "You know you've cost me a job."

Ghaur gives a non-empathetic look back to Karkas.

"So what happened to you, was it the virus?" Karkas continues

"No, unlike many others my degeneration is because I am old. Karkas, I am dying" Ghaur plainly puts

"So why come to me? I hope it's not to make Ransak to sleep with..." Karkas questions

"I have a truth to tell you. As you know it has been my lifes ambitions to rise in the ranks of Deviant priesthood. And while traveling that path I have done many shameful actions. None so shameful than what I did to you. Karkas...I am your goomar."

Karkas stares with confusion.

"I abandoned you and forced the title of reject on you, to hide my Deviant sexual desires..."

"How could you!" Karkas shouts

**Page 9 **

In a calm and collective manner Ghaur speaks, "Listen..."

"How dare you!" Karkas interrupts Ghaur, "Are you now trying to make excuses"

Ghaur standing up and slamming his hand down on the table proclomates with a booming voice, "Listen you damn child. Do you think that you were the only one. Do you think that when I abonned one of my children into that damnable title, that it did hurt a small part of my soul?"

With everyone staring at him, Ghaur sits back down and takes a calm and collective pose once again. "Listen my child, my friend, my Deviant. You have forgotten our society, as i forgot myself in that brief outburst. Our society is not like that of the Eternals, heroic and just. Our societies have been driven by greed and wrath. It has been a horrific psychotic society. We've had a taste for blood and lulled ourselves to songs of children screaming. I am not here for your forgiveness...but I need you. This is why I have come to you, by the rules of our society you have full rights to take my place upon my deathbed. Listen Karkas, the Deviant race is dying out and what's left is scattered across Terra, scared of even their own people. Kro is no help, he only has narcissistic thoughts clawing through that thick skull of his. The Deviants need a leader, and as my child I have watched you grow, you possess many qualities that a great leader. Even though you use that whore's magic, yes, I know, I know everything about my children, the most important fact is that you live and understand this human world better than I. The Deviant society has grown old and decrepit, there are thing that we do that no one remembers why we still do them. We need fresh blood. We need a brilliant mind, one that will think out of the box, one with imagination. A soul drive with a need for purpose. Son, we need you. You are our only hope."

**Page 10**

"Just think about it" Ghaur states as he leaps from the booth.

Ghaur walks outside of the diner, with his two centuries. A limo pulls up with diplomatic flags, Ghaur and his centuries get in. A taxi, riding low, pulls up and out steps Ben Grimm.

**Page 11**

"O.M.G." gasps Ransak

"I know...I will never forgive what those basterds have done to me. I want no more involvement with the Deviants." Karkas hangs his head low

"Wait till Johnny hears about this one." Cheers a joyful Ransak while texting on his phone.

An angered Karkas cracks the phone out of Ransak's hands.

"YOU FUCKING FOOL" Karkas roars, trembling the building, as he transforms back into his Deviant form.

Ransak jumps back, with hands in the air, and gets into a defense position.

"Karkas calm yourself. Do not forget yourself." Ransak prepares

"Forget...myself. God, can't you see beyond your own self, you fake?"

"Fake?"

"Yes, you fake. You call yourself a homosexual. Delude yourself to think that this has always been you, when we both know it hasn't. Lets look at the word homosexual: homo means same. We come from a species that is ever changing, we have no same sex. These human homosexuals are struggling to survive and you come in, take their culture, say you're one of them, but just prance around like a stereotype."

"Ok, ill give you that Karkas. I'm not a homosexual. I'm not human. But you have overlooked a very important factor that we Deviants still have sex "groupings", we still have sexual preferences, we still have discrimination. The same discrimination that you and I both faced as Rejects. They struggle to find a place in the world. They know what it means to be unlovable. And that's the god damned reason I can connect to these people, that's why I like them. For all your brains I am surprised that you forgot all that." Roars Ransak as he stomps into his room

**Page 12**

Ransak reappears full dressed and carrying a duffel bag. As he heads out the door Ransak turns for one last word, "Oh...another thing. All of this...was your idea. It was your idea to leave Olympia. What was it that you said, 'go to America...become new people...not to forget who we are….but see who we can become'. Well you are right, we've begun a new life here, but while I have made something of myself, explored myself. While I have found happiness...you...hell you just became a drunk. I mean you are one of the brightest minds I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. And you've just stuck yourself in a dead end job and hid away from the world. I just can't understand why you can't just be happy for me. Have a great life. Peace jackass!"

Ransak slams the door.

**Page 13**

Karkas, depressed, gets piss drunk in his apartment

**Page 14**

As the sun rises through the San Francisco metropolis, a drunk Karkas sits in the common area, with bloodshot eyes, in his trashed apartment. He stares off into nothingness.

**Page 15**

Karkas is surprised as his alarm goes off. He walks over to it. Stands there for a moment then suddenly smashes the clock he sits in silence for a moment.

"Fuck it" Karkas murmurs throwing the knife to the side

Karkas exits his apartment as a Deviant wearing his work clothes stretch to the point of ripping off him.

**Page 16**

Splash page of a Deviant Karkas being drunk at a bar on a Friday

**Page 17**

Karkas goes to take a leak only to find that the bathroom is in use. He stumbles out the door and takes a piss in the shadowy alley behind the bar

**Page 18**

He drunkenly slams into a group of men

"Whoooaaaa...sorry guys didn't mean to..."

Karkas looks down to see it's the same attacker from before, still healing from their other fight with Karkas.

"Oh look who's here! Fuck this dumbass up" Screams one of the men

Another man puts a gun into Karkas' face.

**Page 20**

Splash page of Karkas lying dead in an alleyway.

"That was awesome" one of the attackers states off panel

**Chapter 4: A Giant Sized Shit**

**Page 1**

A black page with white text

"A heavenly bar that lies at the very tip's of Oblivion's fingers. A resting place for those who have been granted the title Eternal. A hell for those whose life has been wiped from very existence. For the gods and cosmic beings it is a place to gather, to do business, and to relax. Welcome to the Vestibule and enjoy the wonder. So speaks the Fulcrum, the surviving shard and the avatar of creation."

**Page 2**

Moving from fuzzy to clear, a bartender (who looks like a young Jack Kirby) with his back to the panel cleans his bar. He turns around, surprised he questions, "What are you doing here?"

**Page 3**

A Deviant Karkas sits confused at an empty bar.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Karkas

Karkas looks around to see that the empty bar he was sitting at was in fact a small part of a larger square. With high arching windows that looked over a giant super nova, the place is filled with many strange alien creatures and some familiar cosmic beings.

"Krakas, right? The thing is you're not suppose to be here. You are neither Eternal or cosmic being. For that factor you're not even suppose to be dead." says the Fulcrum as he morphs from a young Jack Kirby to Hohenheim, "Come...we can figure this all out."

The Fulcrum grabs the dazed and confused Karkas(a state he shall hold through out his time at the vestibule)

**Page 4-5**

While passing by many strange and unusual creature the Fulcrum leads Karkas along, pointing out many of the scenes that are playing out at the Vestibule.

"Come on, I enjoy showing others around my joint" the Fulcrum says to a hesitant Karkas, "So over there, we have the Skull Eternals. Big drunks. And fighters. They like to get into big ones with the Chosen, them over there. Oh it looks like the Holy Spirit is drinking alone tonight, again."

"What hell did you just say to my friend." Screams a person off panel

Karkas turns to find Howard the Duck threatening to fight a group of Celestials. Howard is being held back by Aaron Stack.

"We said/stated/insulted, clone/fake/doppelganger, your friend is a pussy/virgina/bitch." The group of Celestials state in unison

"Come on we better get out of here before it gets ugly." The Fulcrum says while ushering Karkas way from Aaron working hard to hold back an even more infuriated Howard.

"And over here the goths: Abraxas, Rot and Hunger. They're Death Celestials hell bent on destroying everything. Also, big buzz kills."

The Fulcrum pulls Karkas out of the way of the Elders of the Universe charging through the Vestibule.

"Watch out for those guys, they've got nothing to lose and all the arrogance to let everyone know that. We have our group of cosmic beings" The Fulcrum points to the Living Tribunal, Galactus, Tenebrous, Master Order, and Death in her creepy child form. "For great and powerful beings they are really no fun. One would think with all the crap these celestial majestics preside over that i would be bringing you to them. No, not I! All grandeur and none of the personality, these "things" are lazy thinkers, they have no ability to think outside of the box. Now Karkas let me introduce you to the ones who do, my friends."

**Page 6**

"This Dreamer, or you use to worship him as the Dreaming Celestial"

"The names just temporary until I figure out a better name." Laughs an embarrassed Dreamer giving two guns.

"This is Death" the Fulcrum introduces a black haired male with a five o'clock shadow, wearing construction worker clothing.

Karkas confused questions "But I thought you said that Death was over..."

"Death is a shattered avatar" States a drunken Death. Holding up his grail he continues"I'm merely one aspect of death. Mainly the rebirth, new life out of old life aspect. It's is nice to me a new friend."

"And lastly, we have our lovely lady who brings us together, Mistress Love" says the Fulcrum

"The pleasure is all mine" says Mistress Love while bowing to Karkas

**Page 7**

While the Fulcrum and the other are enjoying small talk, Karkas notices a glimmering hallway at the edge of the Vestibule. As he is mysteriously pulled through the crowds into the majestic hallway he finds himself surrounded by strange Jack Kirby like machines that line the hallway.

Death places his hand on Karkas' and calmly states, "You really don't belong here. Not that I'm going to kick you out. I'm just surprised someone like you even found this place. The Fulcrum is right you are...different."

**Page 8 **

With awe Karkas questions, "What is this place?"

"It doesn't have a name, but the closest thing I can relate it to you would be a rehab center. This is a place where I take cosmic beings to deal with emotional or other issues without destroying the omniverse"

Karkas wanders over to a half built machine, that is flickering and spurting energy.

"This is universe-811. After the Jean Grey Phoenix avatar went crazy, we brought her here. Even though it was never completed, it helped Jean to deal with the fact that her family, both here birth and the X-Men, abandoned her. Yes it worked very well, until she saw what was in store for her family and friends."

Karkas reaches out to touch it, but Death quickly grabs his hand.

"Watch out now this one might look dead, but it still has some nasty spark to it. Here take a look at this one", Death brings Karkas over to a grand and elaborate construction and continues, "Some were built by other to help them realize the truth or their true potential. Like this one, universe-3515. Odin built this one to teach Thor about the dystopian future that might arise when Asgard and Midgard became one."

**Page 9**

Karkas eyes turn to a handful of machines that are quarantine. They look like they are being eaten away from the inside out and are pulsing with a dark energy that seems like it is trying to escape.

"And some were created as test to see what ifs...this mess just started as a test a hypothesis about a theological Death Celestial, universe-2149. It got out of our control and infected several other worlds. We've been lucky enough to contain it, and even luckier that we were able to develop an antibody in time when it's dark energy licked such universes like your universe-616. It might have spread throughout our whole multiverse clump." says a frightened Death

"And whats that room over there?" A curious Karkas questions

"That...that's Wanda's personal room. Yup, not enough room out here for her stuff. I don't know why we weren't on her sooner. That crazy Terran nearly destroyed everything with 'No More Mutants'. Almost as bad as a Death Celestial." Death says as he gets more concerned about Karkas state

"Why are you telling all this to me?" asks Karkas

"We should be getting back to the others, we don't want to be rude." said Death leading Karkas out of the hallway.

**Page 10**

"Sorry guys, this one wondered into my work space." Says Death as he and Karkas sit back down.

"Listen, sweetie, you're not an Eternal, right? But you're here. Normally whatever god had bought or traded your information would have taken you to their 'afterlife'. But you pulled a Loki." Put kindly by Mistress Love

"Information?" A confused Karkas

"Ya look over there" Dreamer points to Hela, Hades, Mephisto and another weird creature playing some game of cards, "Those jackasses over there. They are gambling over information of their worshipers."

Karkas stars blankly at them.

"So information is….Well there is a heaven and a hell, but they dont hold the "souls" of the dead, it holds collected data. Your genetic code, your personality, your experiences. They can save it like one would save a computer file" States Death.

"And your information, some how, has freed itself from this big game that all these gods and cosmic beings make of your kind. We could do some digging but when things get weird like this, my motto is to just go with the flow" Said the Fulcrum

**Page 11**

As it seems time has past from the last pageKarkas, the Fulcrum, Mistress Love, and Dreamer sit around drinking, relaxing and laughing with each other.

**Page 12**

"Fulcrum. I got a question." Mumbles a drunken Karkas

"And I have an answer" replies a smiling Fulcrum

"What's going to happen to me?" ask Karkas

"Simply put, due to your deviant presence we could just throw you back into life. But it might not be so simple. Remember how we stated that cosmic beings and gods save your information, will, such information can be used to 'resurrect' you lower beings, at times of need. But you can't just simply throw someone back into the world of the living, there needs to be purpose. For both the person and the people around them. So we, meaning all of these gods and cosmic beings surrounding you, use stupid gimmicks to bring them back. We even do this for beings who have reached a certain level of existence, for example Wanda. We had her here to learn how to use her powers, but we all knew that she was needed to keep you Terrans on the right path, so we sent her back."

**Page 13**

"Who can we use" questions Mistress Love

"What about the old safety...Doom" Dreamer offers

"No we can't use Doom. Doom was just used him for Wanda." Death complains

"Use Doom?" questioned a intoxicated Karkas

"So we used Doom as a scapegoat for everything. The guy is brilliant, Ill give you that, but the mixture of mental disorders, arrogance, and a heroic pride, lets everyone believes that he can do what we suggest he can and has done. But we have used him too often. We've been really bad about it. I told you no one around here really knows how to think outside the boHell, it so easy, we even brought him back from the dead to fight in the Secret Wars. Told all the supers that he was from a different timeline. Fucking idiots" Laughs the Fulcrum

"Wait you let Wanda...the Scarlet Witch...who killed her friends...who killed thousands of other people…you allowed her to come back scott free...hold on how many times has this happened?" Questioned Karkas

The air at the table is heavy with silence

**Page 14**

"Karkas" says Mistress Love looking flatly at Karkas, "What would you have us do? The universe is a messed up place. And at times there has to be sacrifice so that things can go on. Beings whether they small or large do stupid...even horrible mistakes with their power. You are looking at us like we need to serve law. Well law is not justice. And we are just trying to make balance and peace. This isn't about forgiving the actions that they have taken. A lot of the beings we rehabilitated are just lost, confused and even sacred when they do such things. They need to learn that they have a home and a purpose in this universe...our power gives us the responsibility make this universe to be home to all."

"So what is the meaning of all this?" questions Karkas

"There is no meaning" states Death

"If you're looking for a good rules to live by: forgive and forget the hardships of other. Try and live your life with happiness. The only real thing you can achieve is...happiness. And once you got that, spread the wealth around." says Max

"...Why can't you just be happy" Karkas whispers to himself

After a moment of silence, Karkas starts to fade away.

**Page 15**

A white page with black text

"It looks like all our problems are solving themselves. You're going home. Karkas, for the Eternals the Vestibule is a place for them to tell their story to finally find peace and happiness. This is not the place to tell your story...hell your story has just began."

**Page 16**

Karkas awakes to find himself washing up upon a shore. Karkas stands up and inspects himself for injuries, only to find that the gunshot has healed up. He goes through a series of emotions: relief that he is alive, questioning what the hell happened, checking if he still has pants on, throwing up because he is still alive, wondering what the fuck to do next.

**Page 17**

With a "fuck it...its china town look" a tiered Karkas make the trek home. Until he finds himself in Breakworld Town.

**Page 18-19**

Karkas stops to look at the market place full of Ords, Skrulls, Kree, other aliens and humans. He watches the group of diverse species working and living together in harmony. Karkas is left to ponders.

**Page 20**

A month later:

A formal party at the Avengers Tower. Krakas, wearing traditional Deviant garb, stands talking to Reed Richards, Sue Richards, and Tony Stark. They are surrounded by a mixture of superheroes in costumes and politicians in formal wear.

Ben Grimm walks up to Karkas as the others leave.

"Hey there buddy" Karkas greets Ben

"Hey there yourself. This is a grand thing youz put together." Ben jests

"Ya, well I couldn't have done it without Julia." Karkas points over to Julia, "Since I've meet her, she has been pushing me to exploit you superheroes."

"Im happy to see you two back together." Ben grins

"No...no...no. We are not back together. I mean we talked things out and have decided to remain good friends. You know...forgive and forget. And she insisted being my girl Friday on this little venture. You know, with all the experience she has dealing with the political crap." states Karkas

"Ya you're a lucky one to have her. And I'm damned lucky to have Reed and Suezy to do all that stuff for me. God knows I don't want to deal with it." Laughs Ben with Karkas

"Hey Karkas, it's time to give your speech." Says Ransak, in traditional Deviant clothing, appearing behind Karkas

**Page 21-22**

Karkas hits his glass to get everyones attention.

"I'm sorry to interrupt everyone's good time, but can we all come out to the patio." Karkas speaks over the crowd.

As everyone ushers out to the patio Karkas, standing beside Ransak, Julia and Ghaur, starts his speech, "First of all I would like to thank our friends at the Jean Grey Foundation, the Future Foundation, and the Resilient Foundation, for moving mountains to make this all happen."

The crowds claps and cheers

"Now I have lived a long life, but not as long as some of you...Steve...Logan, we're all looking at you two grandpas."

The crowd laughs as Steve looks embarrassed and Logan seem drunk with joy

"Now my long life has, for the lack of a better word, shit. I was abandoned by my family, imprisoned and given the title of Reject. It wasn't until some years ago, I lived hidden away from the world, whether it was Leamure or Olympia. But it wasn't till I settled in San Francisco that I finally got a taste of what it means not to be look upon as dirt and it scared and confused me. Now I have never been the superhero type, but I...we have a crisis on our hands. My species is dying, crushed by the fall of Lemure and outbreaks of plagues. What is not dying is scattered around the world. A good man once said to me, 'you must feel like you don't deserve it. The love and happiness you got...It's what a monster like you gets for even trying, but you. You do deserve it. I deserve it, we all deserve it'. Thank you Ben for those kind words, they really help pull me through a dark time. That is what I am doing here...what we're all doing here. We Deviants are known as the ever changing, and it time for us to make the next change. To give these lost, confuse, and scared people a place that they can feel at home. Where they can make a new life, by not forgetting who they are but exploring who they can be. A place where they can finally find the happiness they deserve. We have the power and we must take hold of the responsibility. I thank you all for your generous funds and your influence at Washington. We have been given full permission to bring in refugee Deviants and create a whole new world for them. Thank you for being here at the beginning of this journey. Enjoy the rest of the evening."

The crowd cheers and claps

The focus of the page moves away from Karkas into a view of the Manhattan night sky.


End file.
